Online or electronic merchants have traditionally supplied customers with electronic shopping carts allowing individual customers to purchase multiple items. These electronic shopping carts are often linked to individual users or individual user accounts. Users may add items they wish to purchase their shopping cart, purchase items in their shopping cart, and save their shopping cart in order to purchase items at a later time.